


Series of Unfortunate Events..?

by mogumoguri



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogumoguri/pseuds/mogumoguri
Summary: Minatozaki Sana, a sobered 4th year college student, cursed everything she encountered that night.Damn it.Damn Vodka. Damn House parties.Damn Hirai Momo and her hot kisses."Mina, I kissed my best friend. What should I do?"
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 45





	Series of Unfortunate Events..?

**Author's Note:**

> Ey yo! First TWICE fic incoming, and it's dedicated to the nation's soulmate SaMo!   
> This was my first writing after so many years, so feel free to give feedbacks, I'd really love it!
> 
> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/momotozaki/status/1233035993235828737
> 
> Enjoy!

\----

**It felt like the world stopped. ******

Headache, nausea, and fatigue slowly spiraled on a sobered college student named Minatozaki Sana in the middle of the journey back to her dormitory room past midnight.

It definitely felt like the world stopped, as she pushed her heavily inebriated best friend upward in the middle of the stairs to carry her arm properly over her shoulders.

A sudden vibration inside her right pocket gave Sana her sign to rest for a few bits of seconds. A sigh was heard audibly after reading a short text from one of her closest friends before closing in her phone and resumed their way up the stairs.

'Please text me back once both of you are in your rooms, okay? We're worried with you dragging Momo back in that state.' _From Mina_.

Their way back to their room should have been entirely easier. They went into a house party hosted by their Dance Club Vice President Im Nayeon with their confident minds thinking that no electricity shutdown will happen and they can safely go back as smooth as they went out earlier.

Never did they guess so wrong before.

Now they are in the middle of their third set of stairs, with tired knees, arms and desperation of wanting to clear the set of stairs just to finally let the day end.

"Sataaaaaaang…", The raven haired woman slumped at her back whined. "That vodka was soooo delicious!" She pumped her fist up while lazily chuckled.

"I should've guessed, Momoring." Sana huffed within slow steps. "I wouldn't be carrying you like this if it's not delicious, you drank it countless times, and please don't move too much. You're heavy and drunk."

Hirai Momo, her best friend of seven years, was known to have a very low alcohol tolerance since the day Sana knew her and to anyone they personally interacted. In every parties they attended together, it's almost impossible for Momo for not to be drunk, with Sana carrying her all the time, as always.

As always.

This situation was just the same as always. The day will end like always. Momo is and will always be her "always", and Sana was contented with that.

Finally, Sana breathed heavily upon reaching her targeted 4th floor of their dormitory. She slowly retrieved the keys from a slumped Momo's left pocket with a little bit of struggle, and opened the door hastily. _Finally_ was all Sana could think of.

_The day will end like always._

Sana will slowly drag Momo to her bed _like always_.

Sana will have a quick bath and remove her makeup _like always_ ,

And Sana will have her much awaited rest _like always_.

As always.

Sana was so accustomed to her 'always' that, when Momo pinned both of her hands beside her head in the middle of the door entrance, their faces so close she can feel her warm breath tickling her nose with their matching height, and her body leaning on her, and her hooded brown eyes clearly visible despite the lack of illumination, she froze.

This was not the "always" she expected, and her world stopped the second time around.

"Sana-yah," Momo whispered. "It's so dark, I can't see youuu..."

Sana closed her eyes as she saw Momo's lips moved. Panic was the last thing she wanted to feel, but why would she panic in the first place? This was Momo, her long time best friend for heaven's sake. "M-Momo, we don't have an electricity currently, and you're really, really drunk, so let's just settle inside."

But still, Momo did not bulge.

Sana slowly opened her eyes, and an inexplicable feeling instantly washed over her. 

Momo was looking at her lips.

**_Holy shi-_ **

"Momo..? What.. are you doing?"

Momo moved an inch closer within an impossibly limited space within them and softly smiled, eyes not leaving Sana's lips. 

"You know, you have a really pretty lips."

_What?_

"What the hell are you talking about, Momoring? You've seen my lips this whole time, for seven whole years, and you realized just now? Really?" Sana forcibly smiled. "Come on, let's go to bed, please." She can't panic. She can't keep feeling like this-

"I've always thought your lips are pretty."

_Thump. An unnecessary heart thumped._

"Stop it, Momo." Sana flinched and instinctively swatted Momo's arm to preserve her last bit of sober-remaining sanity. "You're obviously dizzy."

"Heeey, I do feel dizzy.. I'm so dizzy I can't even stand properly anymore."

"See? I told you let's just go to bed and-"

"I'm dizzy but that does not mean I'm lying to you."

_Damn you, Hirai Momo._

"Are you challenging me?" Sana heatedly grabbed Momo by the collar of her red sweater. It was not in her intention to increase the tension, but she was so uncontrollable at this current rate. "Don't push me, Momo. I swear, you will totally regret it."

"Oh really?" Momo lazily smirked. "I'm not the type to back out either."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Damn Thump. Goddamn Thump._

"Then I challenge you, Satang. " 

Eyes on eyes.

"Try me, Minatozaki Sana."

Sana was not sure what took over her entire being.

Sana intensely blamed Im Nayeon for even setting up that cursed house party just right after their semester's final exams. It was probably the stress.

Sana also blamed the unannounced electricity shutdown of their dormitory, for all the excess effort they exerted, that's probably it.

Sana irritatingly blamed Hirai Momo, for provoking her. This was all that woman's fault, after all.

And lastly, Sana blamed everything to the uncontrolled alcohol they drank earlier.

Still, after listing all these reasons, all Sana could ever think of was:

_Momo is beautiful_. 

When did Momo became this beautiful?

_This is definitely because of the alcohol and nothing else._

It was not enough to explain the burning feeling in her heart as she pulled Momo harshly in her personal space.

Sana aggressively leaned forward, and felt her world stopped the third time.

**Everything was on fire in just a few seconds.**

Sana was tilting her head as she felt tongue was tracing her lower lip. Sana exhaled as she felt her teeth clanked in another set of sweet tasting lips and let Momo explore her mouth as she moved her lips to give entrance.

Everything tasted like vodka. Everything tasted like fire.

Everything tasted like Momo, and she never once thought her best friend would taste like an ecstasy.

Sana was too immersed in feeling Momo that she did not notice that she was pushed back until they reached the corner of a bed that was either of her's or Momo's. She did not care. Her mind was totally empty and all she could think of is Momo and that her lips has never stopped moving.

Momo's misted lips traced her jaw excruciatingly slow down to her neck. Sana tilted her head to feel it, to feel more, and to feel much more-

Until Momo froze.

"What...?" Sana, currently hot, bothered and heavily breathing, turned down to look at Momo.

"Momo...?" Until she heard a snore.

Momo blacked out while they are making out.

Goddamnit.

Goddamnit to hell.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, HIRAI MOMO!!!"

\-----

"Sana, I remembered vividly that I told you to text me once you got home, but where is my text, and why are you outside of my apartment at three in the morning?"

"Let me in, Mina." Sana released a defeated sigh. "Come on, would you let a pretty woman like me outside your apartment in a long time?"

"I can. Good night." Sana desperately opened the door once again before Mina fully closing it in. "Hey! You're really going to let me freeze in here?! Don't you feel any mercy?!"

"Hey, I was just kidding." Mina chuckled before opening the door with space enough to let Sana in. "Go in, woman. You look so wasted."

-

"Mina, I am so dead."

"I can almost believe it especially with the way you look right now, and even visiting me at this time of the day. Are you a ghost now?"

"I am not kidding, Mina!" Sana continued to walk back and forth within the small space of Mina's living room, panic visibly shown in her shaking fingers. "I am so dead. I'm really, really dead. In more ways than one, Mina." 

"Why don't you calm down first and tell me why?" Mina tapped an open seat beside her in the small couch.

"Mina," Sana stopped walking and sat beside Mina. "I... can't go back home anymore."

"What do you mean? You guys lost your keys or-"

"No, no, no. Actually it would've been better if it was like that."

"Then, what? Was there a flood? Burglar? No food?" Sana shook her head hastily.

"Sana, look at me." Mina held Sana's hand and soothed her palms.

"Come on, tell me. I can't think of anything else possible-"

"Mina..."

Sana raised her head slowly with eyes stinging with tears unwelcomed.

"I..." Sana closed her eyes. 

It just occurred to her how complicated the situation has become. "I kissed Momo."

Sana looked desperately at Mina, with the latter's eyes growing wide and horrified.

  
Minatozaki Sana, a sobered 4th year college student, cursed everything she encountered that night.

Damn it. Damn Vodka. Damn House parties.

Damn Hirai Momo and her hot kisses.

"Mina, I kissed my best friend. What should I do?"

And the world started to move in the direction that Sana never predicted.


End file.
